


i'll make this feel like home

by harrysl



Series: slice of stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Disney nerds, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Marvel Universe, Non-Canon Relationship, Nostalgia, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reminiscing, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers POV, bonding over their hatred for frozen, bucky's the oldest virgin alive, embracing old man jokes, movie theaters, sunset watching from a roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysl/pseuds/harrysl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon then!” Bucky urges. “We should hurry, it’s getting late.” Still, he makes no move to get up. Steve doesn’t, either.</p><p>“I’ll get up when you do.” </p><p>“No you won’t, Steve. You’ll just steal all the blankets.”</p><p> </p><p>(in which steve and bucky reminisce on a roof and quarrel about disney movies, post-civil war.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. All characters belong to Marvel Studios and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.]
> 
> okay so I read a headcanon a while back where Steve and Bucky are huge disney nerds and they catch up on all the movies they missed together. unfortunately I've tried to look for it again but couldn't find it, so I have no way of giving proper credit or asking for permission for using this idea. if anyone knows the headcanon I'm talking about and knows the person who came up with it, please tell me so I can give proper credit :) 
> 
> it was also inspired by [this prompt](http://unblockingwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/146320528923/writing-prompt-539-thats-what-they-said)
> 
>  
> 
> as usual, thank you so much for reading even though this is almost guaranteed to be a disappointment lmao. please remember to kudos if you liked it or leave a comment!!

“You’re lucky I’m tired. If I was fully aware, I would have already shoved you off this roof.”

This remark just made Steve laugh.

“Aw, c’mon Bucky. You were always a bigger fan of Walt Disney than I was, so I figured you _must_ have seen it.”

“Well, you thought wrong,” Bucky huffs. “I’ve been too busy getting chased by the government and involuntarily assassinating for a group of Nazis to catch up on Disney.” He takes his eyes off the sunset for just a second to give Steve a quick glare. “What other movies have you been secretly watching without me?”

“I think you’re missing an important point here,” says Steve, who, on the contrary, was spending most of the evening staring at Bucky rather than the sky. “I was frozen in a chunk of ice for seventy years, mind you. It was the only movie I’ve seen since the 1940s, I swear.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you betrayed me. I thought we had an agreement that neither one of us are allowed to watch a movie without the other.”

“We _do_. Guess I just had too much on my mind that day and forgot.”

Steve looks over to him, but he’s surprised to see that Bucky almost looks genuinely upset, which, well. Fuck. Steve really, _really_ needs to get used to watching what he says. Ever since Bucky’s regained his memories, he still hasn’t forgiven himself, after all. He’s always teetering on an edge, expecting Steve to leave him at any moment for all the horrible shit he had _no control over_ , for fuck’s sake. It’s messed up, what happened to him, and it causes even the most meaningless things to trigger an avalanche of self-doubt on himself.

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Steve jumps in immediately. “I’m sorry, I really am. I saw the movie when I was wandering around the city one day and ended up at the theater. I did think to call you and ask if you’d care to join, actually, but I figured you were probably asleep already. I don’t think you were ready to be out and about at that point, anyway, but I promise I didn’t forget about you.” 

Bucky’s face is still scrunched up in distaste, but he sounds remarkably more lighthearted when he speaks again, albeit quietly.

“Was Frozen good?” 

“It was fucking garbage.”

“ _Bullshit_ , Steve, you’re just saying that to make me feel better. Disney movies can’t be garbage.”

“You’d change your mind if you saw for yourself,” says Steve. “It was just- god, it was _so bad_ , you have no idea. Honestly, I think I might kill myself if I hear another kid singing that theme song.”

Bucky's trying to hide a smile behind his thermos of tea, but to little avail. 

They sit in silence for a little while, each lost in their own thoughts as they stare out into the fading colours of the sky. The familiar buzz of the city sounds distant from up high. Steve’s definitely not complaining. There was never that much noise or that much movement back in his day, after all, so it took quite some getting used to after he had just come out of the ice. Still, even to this day, he often finds himself overwhelmed by the constant commotion, the way the city never seems to sleep. 

But now, with only the sound of the breeze and of Bucky breathing next to him, he almost feels like he’s back home in Brooklyn again. 

He hasn’t felt this way in a long time.

The evening air is cold for spring, but the weather is surprisingly favorable for sunset watching compared to the drenching rain of the last few days. That’s primarily why Steve had decided to drag Bucky out earlier that day, despite his protests that no matter _where_ Steve took him, he would rather be back in his bed.

He’s not complaining anymore, though. Steve knew his objections would come to an end once he climbed onto the roof and saw the view for himself. From there, the whole sky was laid out in front of them like an endless blue canvas. There were no trees, no buildings, and no people to disturb them, and for the first hour they just laid on their backs and stared. They didn’t talk. 

Gradually the clouds turned orange and pink, and they became less absorbed by the immensity of the universe and more to each other. In Steve’s case, that is. Bucky loved sunsets too much to look away for too long at a time. Not that Steve minded, because it just meant he could stare for longer without getting caught.

“D’you remember,” Bucky says suddenly, pulling the checkered blanket tighter around himself and bringing Steve out of his thoughts. “We used to have those little movie nights in your apartment, whenever a date of mine would cancel on me.” He’s looking at Steve now, smiling like the sun and not even _attempting_ to hide it, sunset completely forgotten. “And you tried so hard to convince me you didn't like The Wizard of Oz but I could _hear_ you humming ‘over the rainbow’ for the next three weeks.” 

Steve laughs.

“Oh, c’mon, it was a _good movie_. Can’t a man enjoy anything these days?” he says. After a thoughtful silence, he adds, “and I know none of your dates ever _really_ cancelled on you, you know,”

“Wait, what?”

“They were all head over heels over you, Bucky. None of them in the right mind would have passed up an opportunity to sleep with you.”

Bucky opens and closes his mouth a few times, but no words come out.

“Damn it Steve,” he finally mutters.

“Did you just like hanging out with me, then?” Steve asks, amused.

“Well, I didn’t want you to feel _lonely_.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“It’s true!”

“Sure, Bucky, sure.” 

Bucky scoffs a little at that, but Steve can see the smile behind it. He can always see through Bucky.

“Fuck you,” he says, and well, turns out Steve can hear his smile too.

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” he replies with a smile of his own. 

“And for your information,” Bucky says, turning back to the sunset, “I was a _classy_ 1940’s man. I never slept with any of them.”

A long pause followed.

“Hold on, did you just confess to be a ninety-five year old virgin?”

Bucky grabs Steve’s bag from where it’s lying at his feet and flings it at him.

“Just so you know,” he says defensively, “I’m going to lock you out and have a huge Disney marathon as soon as I get home.”

“Dude, it’s been seventy years since we were caught up. They’ve probably got dozens of movies out and that would take days,” Steve says. He straightens out the bag and puts it back down again at his feet again, all the while massaging his right shoulder. Bucky’s got a strong swing, even without his metal arm. He suspects he’ll have a bruise by the time he wakes up tomorrow, for Christ’s sake.

“Are you fucking me?” Bucky says incredulously. “It’s _Disney_. My eyes could be bleeding and I still wouldn’t complain.”

“Then I recommend you skip Frozen.”

“I’ll make sure I don’t skip it, then.”

“I’m doing this for your own good, Bucky!” Steve groans. “I swear, you’ll regret it afterwards.” In reply, Bucky just shrugs with a smug look on his face and says nothing more.

The sky is starting to get dark now. The sunset was long washed away with the evening, slipping away on tip toes too quick for either Steve or Bucky to have taken notice in it. One moment the sky was ablaze in red and orange, and the next it was once again spotlessly blue. They must have missed the street lights being turned on, too, because the city lights are now glowing and laid out underneath them, streets and bridges running like veins throughout New York. 

It’s a beautiful city, really, but it’s not home. Not anymore.

Nonetheless, it’s an exhilarating sight, and from this point of view Steve can’t help but feel like he’s on top of the world. It’s almost like he and Bucky are in a separate universe, watching the world go by in the place where nothing matters but to have each other. If he had the ability to freeze time, Steve thinks, this would be it. 

The moment doesn’t last long, though. Gradually the wind starts to pick up, and the chill of the night finds its way through the thin fabric of Steve’s hoodie. Bucky must feel it too, because soon enough he’s shifting his blanket to make room for Steve to snuggle in as well. He can’t see much after that, not with his head resting against Bucky’s shoulder and the blanket covering half of his face, but he doesn’t mind. Bucky’s hoodie makes a nice pillow and his hair smells nice, like mint and vanilla, so who is he to complain?

“You know what?” Bucky asks sleepily after a while, “I know a theater just a couple blocks away from here. If we go now and you pay for me, I _might_ just forgive you for watching Frozen without me.” 

“I already told you, Buck.” Steve replies, voice muffled and not even bothering to open his eyes. “That movie was complete shit. But by all means, if it comforts you at all, let’s go check it out.” 

“C’mon then!” Bucky urges. “We should hurry, it’s getting late.” Still, he makes no move to get up. Steve doesn’t, either.

“I’ll get up when you do.” 

“No you won’t, Steve. You’ll just steal all the blankets.”

“Got me there,” Steve mutters in reply. He’s still too lazy to open his eyes, but somehow he manages to blindly push himself up into a sitting position, all the while cracking his stiff back with a tired yawn.

“Easy there, grandpa,” he hears Bucky say. “Old age causes the bones to weaken.” When he opens his eyes, Bucky’s smirking like the little shit he is while he gathers up the blanket.

“Oh, that’s how it is now?” Steve asks with a laugh. “You’re still a year older than me, Buck. Make sure not to lose your dentures when we’re climbing down.”

“Will do, Captain.” Bucky says. He raises his right hand in a mock salute before unceremoniously stuffing the blanket into Steve’s bag, hurling it down a hole in the roof and following suit. 

Steve, on the other hand, takes his time by allowing himself one last long glance at the glowing city beneath him and the sky above. Each and every time he gets on that roof, it feels like he’s discovering it for the first time again, the way the view never fails to knock the air out of his lungs. He doesn’t get to stare for too long, though. Bucky’s got a thin patience, and eventually he takes matters into his own hands by yanking hard on Steve’s dangling leg, essentially dragging him off the roof and into the dusty attic below.

“Will you watch the hip?” Steve groans as he lands heavily onto creaking floorboards. He doesn’t fall, of course. He’s been trained enough to know how to land on his feet properly, but he stumbles nonetheless. Somewhere in the darkness to his left, Bucky lets out a barking laugh. 

“One of these days, I’m gonna have to get you a walking stick.” 

Steve can’t help but smile at that, despite the urge to shove Bucky down a flight of stairs. (Which is just an empty threat to himself, obviously, because it’s common knowledge that he would sooner light himself on fire than let Bucky get hurt again – physically or in any other way, shape, or form. He’s already failed to protect him once, after all. It’s the very least he can do to make sure it never happens again.)

“Jerk,” Steve says under his breath. It’s a good thing it’s dark in the abandoned house, because the insult would sound a lot less convincing if Bucky could actually see the smile on his face. 

“Punk,” is all Bucky says in reply. He slings an arm around Steve’s shoulders as they begin to feel their way for the stairs. “You know, I miss not having to reach up for your shoulders.”

“And I miss seeing you with two flesh arms, buddy.” 

Bucky lets out another laugh at that.

“Thank you for dragging me all the way up here, by the way.” He says quietly after a while. “It was good to be away from the city for a while. I know it sounds weird, but it was almost like being home again.”

“I know that feeling, pal. ‘S why I love this spot so much.”

“How’d you find it in the first place, though? People don't just end up on rooftops by accident.”

“I do,” Steve says. “Let’s just say, though, this house wasn’t nearly as wrecked when I first found it. Or got cornered into, to be specific.”

A ray of moonlight filters through a hole in the ceiling, and as they pass underneath it Steve can see Bucky smiling.

“I guess the rules are different when you're a ninety year old super soldier.”

They end up jumping out from the window, in the end. Not because they couldn't find the door, but simply because they like to make their own rules. 

 

 

The walk to the theater is quiet one. Although they are now a part of the city instead of looking over it, Steve still has the same strange detached feeling. Despite it being nearly eleven o’clock, the streets are busy with cars, each with their headlights turned on bright. They bring up wind as they whirl by, ruffling Bucky’s hair and making Steve shiver. Perhaps it’s the lack of other pedestrians, or the newly shining stars above them, or the way the line of street lights are so closely huddled they cannot see their own shadows on the pavement. 

Either way, it makes him feel as though he and Bucky are the only people in the world. Steve doesn’t mind this concept.

It takes them some time to find the small theater, tucked into a quieter corner of city under shadows of taller buildings. The tickets are way too overpriced, and as soon as Bucky hears the costs he turns straight around and goes to walk out without a word. Steve ends up dragging him back, though. He pays for both of them despite Bucky’s protests and leaves a generous tip for the man behind the counter, who looks at the wad of money with an alarmed expression for quite some time. Steve’s pretty sure tips aren’t even a thing in movie theaters, anyway, but he’s way beyond caring.

Bucky’s ticket turned out to be kind of a waste, though. He falls asleep on Steve’s shoulder barely ten minutes into the movie, and only comes to his senses once the credits start to roll.

 

 

Two days later, on a rainy tuesday afternoon, Steve gets a call from Bucky, who whines to him for almost five minutes straight about how how _Frozen is such a shit movie, man, why didn’t you tell me?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading & please leave a comment because it makes my day!! even if it's negative or constructive criticism or smth i'm always grateful for feedback and i'm always looking for ways to improve :)


End file.
